Celestial Darkness
by perseverance-n
Summary: Lucy has the same occurring nightmare before attending the Grand Magic Games, which she doesn't take seriously until it really happens to her one night. Now changed, Lucy strangely senses things and there are unexplained markings on her body. What happened to her? And why does the shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth capture her interest?


**A/N:** Hello. This is my third attempt at writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. I am aware that there are favorite pairings and well, I happen to be one of the Fairy Tail fans who ship different pairings. In this story, I ship Rogue and Lucy.

This story takes place after episode 154.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine.

 _ **Please leave no flames.**_

 **Warning:** Characters are ooc. Canon divergence that will lead into AU. There will be lime, violence and some darkness in later chapters. This story rating might change in the future.

* * *

Lucy had another sleepless night. The nightmare she had, where she, Erza and Wendy were temporarily housed, shook her to the core. Something terrible was going to happen. It continued to make her shake to the point she went out for a walk alone on the streets of Crocus, looking for relief. The cool air against her exposed fevered skin felt good. Yet the slight tremble in her arms and legs, and the uneasiness in her stomach didn't go away.

Her eyelids drifted down as she leaned against a wall of one of the many buildings on the unknown street she wandered into. Earlier the place was crowded and she ventured around town with Natsu and Happy. Nothing exciting happened. Tomorrow the fun would begin. She would learn about the other guilds that would participate in the Grand Magic Games.

Her eyes opened and she sighed. Master Makarov chose her to be one of the contestants to participate in the team representing Fairy Tail. She wanted to protest against the Master's decision, but seeing Natsu's excitement made her pause. In Team Natsu, she barely contributed as a teammate. She supported her team from the sidelines. Being the key bearer and having many unique friends, her celestial spirits, made her resourceful. But Natsu, Gray and Erza had magic they could physically wield, making them brutally strong.

There was no sense in feeling sorry for herself. She would try her best for her teammates because they insisted she was strong too.

She pushed herself off the wall and decided to return to the inn her guild was staying at when she noticed she wasn't alone. Taking in her surroundings, she saw the street was empty, except for one dark figure. A fog had rolled in, obscuring the buildings around her. Yet the dark robed figure standing at a distance remained visible.

Squinting, everything around her seemed familiar. Almost like in her nightmare.

Lucy stilled. Her brown eyes widening. Her mouth gaping open. Her heart beginning to race as if she paused from running from peril.

She had been having the same nightmare since coming to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. And each time, she would come face-to-face with a stranger hidden beneath a black robe. The person's face was covered by a large hood. But deep down inside, Lucy had a nagging feeling, as if she knew who person was.

The nightmare she considered to be a warning because she had nightmares in the past that foretold her future. Her mother's death had been one of them whom she never told anyone. The next one happened on Tenrou Island where she and the other Fairy Tail members had been attacked by a huge black dragon.

Now, fleetingly meeting the strange figure, the blond knew that her nightmares were premonitions.

And seeing the person moved toward her, alarm spiraled into her body, making her step back.

The person paused. A wind blew between the two of them. The robes flapped around the stranger.

Lucy's mouth opened, a question forming in her mind but her vocal cord refused to work. What did the strange figure want with her? Was something bad going to happen to the Fairy Tail members like on Tenrou Island?

She inhaled a large breath and closed her mouth. She decided she would wait for the dark robed figure to say something first.

The person began moving. Her body stiffened.

The figure stopped a few inches away from her and the blond girl could make out pale skin under the hood and lips, full and curvy like that of a female.

Her eyebrows tugged together. "Do I know you?" she finally found herself asking a question. The part inside her, that made her stay still, rebelled and she felt proud she could speak. But the situation she was in, talking to a dark figure felt wrong. It was like an itch, a nagging suspicion that something was off -like that of a life-altering situation.

"You do," the person responded.

"How?" She bit her bottom lip, unsure now that she had asked. Her nightmare tormented her. Leaving her waking in the middle of the night gasping, sweaty, shaky, and with a terrible headache. Fortunately, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and the other guild members slept like logs. Her harsh waking never bothered them.

"I am you," the person whispered back.

Lucy's eyes widened as she made out the voice and the words coming from the black robed figure. The sense of familiarity and wrongness etched on her face.

"No," she whispered while taking a trembling step back.

"Yes," the figure responded. Feminine hands, one like hers, lifted to pull the large hood back.

"Stop. I don't want to see!" Lucy viciously shook her blond head. "Just stop!"

But it was too late. The hood fell away and the blond saw a mirror image of herself looking back at her- a girl with huge brown eyes, long blond hair, pink lips with the same curves, and a heart-shaped face.

"You..." Lucy couldn't find words.

"If you see another you, it means a warning of death for either one or the both of us."

She backed up, her whole body trembled from the girl's words.

A hand caught her wrist and Lucy twisted her arm in the person's grasp. The other look alike refused to let her go.

"Something bad will happen here, Lucy."

She wasn't listening to the other person as she doubled her efforts.

The look alike sighed. "Then it comes down to this." Lucy froze. She waited, finding the right time to escape. The one that looked like her closed the distance and her mouth fell wide open, a piercing scream filled the night.

The scene, it was just like her nightmare, only she never saw the stranger's face. And the nightmare had been a premonition, one she chose to ignore like her other nightmares, and now it was too late for her to protect herself.

OoO

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted a voice.

Lucy threw out a hand to shut the person up.

"Lucy, wake up! You can't sleep in the middle of a street!" the person shouted.

"Give her time," another voice replied. This one was feminine and there was a note of annoyance toward the one trying to wake her up. "Something must have happened."

Blinking her eyes open, the blond girl made out the brightness of the sky. She blinked again, her brown eyes tearing up. What in the world had happened? She recalled she had the same nightmare and was looking for a way to calm down so she went out for a walk.

Her eyes rounded and then she was up on her feet, glancing around her. "How? What?"

"Are you okay?" Gray, the ice mage and the sensible person -when he wasn't bickering with Natsu- on their team asked her. Concern was evident on his face.

She blinked. Her head throbbed, and she put two hands on her head to help center herself.

The red head woman put her hands on the blond girl's shoulders to steady her. "We were worried about you." Erza was the one to look after Lucy in a sisterly way.

"I-I went out for a walk."

"And you fell asleep on the street, Luce? You're weird," Natsu, her best friend and partner, replied.

Erza didn't have to hit him. Gray did it for the requip mage.

"Ow! What's that for?" the fire dragon slayer yelled. Natsu was a great friend, which was why the blond considered him her best friend but he could say things that made her wonder how she managed his weirdness.

"You're being insensitive," Erza admonished him. Her serious expression made him falter in his next comment. "Good, now let's get out of this crowd. Master is gathering every Fairy Tail member for the Grand Magic Games." The red head paused. Her dark eyes scanned Lucy's form. "You don't look hurt."

"I..." The blond looked down at herself. Besides her disheveled pajamas, she didn't have a scratch on her. Could she have been dreaming? "I'm fine," she finished.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Gray asked her.

She smiled at him and the others.

Happy didn't look convince as the others nodded their heads. The blue cat flew by her side and landed on her shoulder. "You don't look good."

Her face twisted into annoyance. "Shut up cat!"

He flew away, a sad look appearing on his face. "I didn't mean to..." But she didn't want to listen to him. She wanted him to drop the discussion like the others. She was already the center of attention as a group of onlookers watched her follow the requip mage, the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer. Thankfully Erza's death glare made the crowd part and she led the way to wherever they had to go.

By the time Team Natsu made their way to the inn they were staying at, Lucy excused herself to get ready. She wore a striped blue and white pajamas that was modest on her unlike most of her daily clothing. She learned the hard way venturing with Natsu and the others on their missions to clothed modestly at night. Who knew who might end up in her bed? Some nights Natsu cuddled up with her. A couple of times Gray ended up in bed with her and he was naked. She shook her head. It was better not to think about Gray. Her eyes darted around her bedroom just in case Juvia didn't come out striking her with water magic. Aquarius, her water spirit, already had a bad knack for almost drowning her.

"That's why I fear water now," she muttered under her breath. "Water is unpleasant." Like Aquarius' temper. And worse, her water spirit liked to rub her raw about not having a boyfriend. Well, she was always unlucky with love. Her father couldn't stand her. Her mother died at a young age. The servants were her friends until her father lost his estate and then she realized they kept her company because it was part of their job description.

Her life had been a sad one, although she grew up like a princess.

Her head moved side-to-side. Again, she had to stop thinking depressing thoughts. She worked on occupying herself. She removed her pajama top when she noticed dark markings along her breasts and abdomen.

"What the hell?" The black marks weren't like any picture. Instead, they reminded her of the tattoo on Jellal's right eye. Swirls of black adorned her body but each one had a unique mark. "How I did I get this?"

Pulling off her pants, she saw black marks trailing down her thighs to her shins. "I can't wear my normal clothes. If I do Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray are going to bombard me with questions. Questions I can't answer."

She had to change her wardrobe. Unconsciously reaching for her keys on her dresser, she felt nothing. She stopped, trying to remember if she took her keys with her when she went outside last night. Then realizing that she didn't, she tried to back track or think of other places she put her keys. In the end she ransacked her end of the room searching for her gold and silver keys. Tears of frustration fell down her cheeks as she tried to think where her keys were. Unless someone took them.

She was left with no other choice but to ask her fellow guild members if they saw her keys. They might have them in their possession. Nodding and feeling hopeful, she reached into her pile of clothes and slipped on a pair of black tights over her lacy underwear and a red flowy shirt with short sleeves over her matching bra. The skin on her arms remained clear of the strange black markings.

As she finished dressed, Wendy, the sky dragon slayer, walked into the room. Her eyebrows knitted on her young face. "Lucy, are you okay?"

The blond blinked her eyes. "Yes. I'm okay," she said while forcing a smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

She gestured with her hand to Lucy's face. "Your face."

"Oh," the blond said lamely. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Seriously, are you okay?" the girl tried again.

"Yes, I'm just nervous, you know about the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail after all has the lowest rank and we're going to have to prove we are the best."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The young blue-haired girl fell for her lie. "We're going to win."

Wendy was like her. She didn't have brute strength like Natsu, Gray and Erza. But someday, Wendy would be a fierce fighter. Lucy blinked. Where did that train of thought come from?

"Lucy?" The other girl snapped her fingers. Her eyebrows were drawn together on her face. "Maybe you should stay in today."

"No," Lucy quickly protested. "There's still so much of Crocus I want to see. It's better we scope out the place so we know our way around for the Grand Magic Games." She blinked again. Where did that thought come from too? It was almost as if...

"That's a great idea!" the girl exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Then she partially covered her face with her hand. "I forgot to tell you that Erza and the others went their own way. Master Makarov said tonight we're going to meet here for our final preparation."

"So we're getting the day off?"

"Yep."

In a way, having the day off worked in her favor. She could use the time to look for her keys and scope out Crocus. But if the others went their separate ways, then it made her journey more difficult trying to find who had her keys.

"Well, I'm going out," Lucy thumbed the direction of the door.

"Okay, enjoy your day."

"Thanks, and you too."

There was a sudden unpleasant tugging sensation gnawing at her head. The blond rubbed her temple. "And be careful Wendy. Don't stay out late tonight."

"Okay," the blue haired girl answered with a bizarre look on her face. Even Lucy wanted to know why she warned Wendy to be cautious, as if a terrible mishap would happen tonight.

"I'm overthinking everything," she muttered. "And I'm talking to myself. People are going to think I'm crazy."

She put on simple sandals before heading outside. Once the brightness from the sky greeted her, she let a resigned sigh. Now, she had to decide where to go and how to search for her keys. She opted to let her feet do the moving while she took in her surroundings. She walked from street to street. People from far and wide were in Crocus to celebrate a big event. She heard cheers for one guild in particular. Sabertooth. She didn't know much about them since she missed out a lot from a seven-year sleep. But from what she gathered, Sabertooth was the most powerful magical guild in Fiore. Many people were placing their bets that the guild would win first place this year.

They might if they weren't scheming underhanded tricks to win. Lucy blinked. Again, a thought popped out of nowhere as if she already knew... she refused to complete that. She blinked again. It was natural that guilds would resort to underhand tricks to win. Competition brought out the evilness in people. She would know, money and competition brought out the evil in her father.

As she continued, she heard a familiar voice shouting out about a fight. Instantly perking her interest, she saw spiky pink hair of Natsu. He was running toward a crowd. Happy followed behind him. Moving in their direction, she saw how Natsu made his way through the group. Quickly, she followed his path, halting when she came across two males. One of them had blond spiky hair and the other had raven hair that fell down in different directions. Immediately, Lucy's eyes were drawn to the raven haired male. She felt like she knew him but from where?

"Anybody else?" the blond questioned, a slight grin on his face. Lucy noted that the dark haired guy remained calm and composed unlike his partner.

"These guys are beneath us." The blond girl forced her eyes off the cool male to see two cats standing by some limp bodies. One of them was dressed in adorably in a frog costume and the other wore a vest.

"Fro thinks so, too," the cat in the frog costume agreed.

Natsu unceremoniously crawled his way into the opening and both guys saw him. They recognized him as a dragon slayer in Fairy Tail. Lucy chose to stay where she was. She preferred to learn more about them from a distance.

Happy, shocked to see other cats like himself, made a rather inane comment. The blond girl shook her head.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the fire dragon slayer asked.

"Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?" a man from the crowd sort of answered Natsu's question.

So both of the guys were members from the top magical guild. Lucy folded her arms over her busty chest. As if to further prove her confirmation, another man pointed out, "They're the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild."

"Sabertooth huh?" the pink headed male murmured. He tilted his head as the blond guy walked to him. His laugh pitching in the air.

"Rumor has it you're gonna be in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?" The blond dragon slayer was fishing Natsu for information.

Natsu who seemed astonished, didn't give him an exact answer. Lucy was proud of him. "You know me?"

"Acnologia..." Natsu's eyes widened at the name. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon, right?" The blond guy, who Lucy figured was called Sting retreated. "Are you sure you should keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" His question was meant to taunt Natsu.

The pink headed male gritted his teeth but he refrained from using brutal force on Sting.

Again, Natsu made her proud.

"You know I used to look up to you," Sting continued to goad him. "Incidentally, this guy was into Gajeel."

Her eyes flickered from the blond to the raven headed male who stood quietly, listening to his companion's taunts. Then he closed his eyes in such a graceful way. His lips moved and Lucy found she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "I was just interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer," he coolly replied.

"Dragon Slayers, both of you?" Natsu question, not believing his ears.

Dragon slayers were rare. Besides Cobra, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and himself, there were no other dragon slayers.

"Maybe you ought to call us true Dragon Slayers," Sting said.

Lucy's eyes remained on the dark haired male whom was Rogue. His smile caused her breath to hitch in her throat. She moved her head side-to-side while trying to recollect herself. She should be supporting her teammate, not be on the sidelines ogling one of the opposing dragon slayers.

The blond continued to goad Natsu. His cat went as far as to explain the difference between all of the dragon slayers. The gist was Sting and Rogue had lacrimas in them and were raised by dragons. But the news of them killing their parents shocked Lucy. The fact they could kill without sharing a shred of remorse for their action bothered her.

Her eyes shifted to Rogue. He looked different from before, scarier, his aura emitting darkness.

Natsu's hands clenched into fists. Sting mentioned about facing him in the Grand Magic Games. Rogue remarked further saying he wasn't worth it. The blond girl had no choice but to interfere. If she didn't step in, Natsu might end up wrecking the town. Walking to his side, she put a hand on his and called out his name. "Natsu."

Immediately, she felt the both eyes of the dragon slayers on her. She wanted to sneak a peek at the dark haired male but she had the pride of her guild to uphold and after the way they insulted her partner, she denied to give them any more an ego by ogling Rogue.

"Natsu," she iterated his name. She put her other hand on his arm and sighed in relief when she felt the tension in his body simmered down. He blinked his eyes and looked at her. "Lucy, when did you get here?"

"I was always here," she confessed. "I was just watching the whole commotion from a distance."

She could still feel the stares of Sabertooth's dragon slayers on her as she gently tugged Natsu to turn his back on them. "Come Natsu. Come Happy, let's go."

"Aye sir!" the blue cat saluted and then he ran off to catch up to them.

She didn't bother to crane her neck over her shoulder as the three of them disappeared from the group of people because she knew that it wasn't her last time seeing the Sabertooth's guild members, especially the one who for some reason caught her interest, Rogue.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it for now. Thank you for reading and if you like comment, but please no flames.


End file.
